legendofthecryptidsfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forbidden Remnant
The Forbidden Remnant is a Raid Event scheduled to start on September 1, 2017 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on September 7, 2017 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the thirty fifth episode of the Dark Stigma story and eighteenth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is at September 3, 2017 from 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Double EXP from Event Quest. * 5%, 3% and 1% Fortune Teller Caleisha UR Ticket as Individual Ranking Reward down to Rank 800. * Dragon King Egg as Raid Boss Repel Reward. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Future-Peering Erina (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Ruins Paddler Sastiva (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Harlton of Venturing (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Rectifying Geslam (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue The unforgiving winds blew a torrent of sand across the southwest desert, threatening to bury anything foolish enough to stop moving. It was here that a large complex of ruins could be found. Few who set an unguided foot within its bounds ever returned, hopelessly lost within the maze of walls above ground and the network of rivers that coursed through shallow ravines. However, locating it was also a test; the blinding gusts were capable of obscuring even a landmark of that extent. And that same hindrance was serving as your lone shield. Pah! I knew followin' this half-baked explorer was a bad idea! Who're you calling 'half-baked'?! I'll have you know my senses are as sharp as any other elf! Now stop griping unless you wanted the entire desert blown into your trap! Salvador, Erina, please be quiet! The sandstorm might be hiding us from the Lightholders, but if they hear us, we'll be- Ack, there sand's in my mouth! Elimval made an undignified expression as she leaned into the old wall. It was meager shelter, but it was all you had while waiting for danger to pass -- not that of the storm's, but rather the Lightholders. ...... After reaching the southwest region, you faced numerous assaults from the Lightholders. The imperial dogs would chase with suitable stubbornness, after a time convincing you to take a risky route through the neighboring desert. Famed for both the intricate ruins and the frequent sandstorms, you expected it would greatly hinder if not outright halt them. Unfortunately, the shifting, arid landscape proved to be as merciless as your foes. Its scale far exceeded your imagination and the night brought bitter cold. It taxed everyone's stamina, most of all Elimval's, and your already scant provisions were soon exhausted. It seemed prudent to turn back, but if the Lightholders had not abandoned the chase, they would undoubtedly capture you in your weakened state. You struggled to come to an impossible decision... until salvation appeared. Whether by luck or fate, you encountered a youthful elf girl called Erina who was researching the ruins of the area. To see her cresting a high dune with a map and a flask of water was an experience akin to a divine advent. Good for you I happened to be passing through! I've got a base not far from here with supplies to spare, so come take a break!"" Her base was no more than a simple tent, but it gave enough protection from the harsh conditions to allow you to recover. Erina tended to Elimval as she shared what she had learned of the ruins in her years-long study. The remains of the buildings nearby are unique compared to the ones in the outlying areas. Those cultures left clans of descendants who kept a verbal record of the old legends, but this one was wiped out ages ago, so there are all of these huge structures with no known history. What gods they worshiped, what their daily lives were like, what caused their disappearance -- no one nowadays has a clue even though it was a pretty advanced civilization. It's like everyone just vanished into the desert overnight... To shed even the faintest light upon the mystery, Erina had been recording all of her findings. I've made a whole lot of progress in many aspects. Back when I first started, I had to depend on guides from the desert clans just to find the place... One in particular called Y'newmy had shared with Erina all of the stories her tribe had taught her during the expeditions. This was how she learned that most of the buildings were places of worship, and they held faith in a great many gods. Several of them were well known in the present day, such as the goddess of travelers Harlton and judge of might Geslam. All of the deities were good or had good intentions... which was unnatural as every culture recognized those that were utterly evil. Their belief system resembled many other polytheistic cultures, but without any bad or even mischievous gods. You can't have light without dark, right? The worst they had were monsters and none of them were revered in the same way. Survival in harsh environments demanded a tightly knit society, meaning some irrationally negative presence was needed to discourage conflict. So there had to have been at least one destructive god, even if none of the legends mentions them. That's the greatest mystery of the ruins. Some obscene power, possibly even responsible for the culture's swift downfall, which might also explain its absence in legend. And that's what I'm digging around for. I'm not the only one though. A mage from the royal house of one of the nearby kingdoms has been researching it too, but she's indifferent to the whole 'preserving history' side of things so she's not exactly delicate in her methods. I mean, I once watched her use her magic to blow a hole in a tall wall covered in undeciphered script just to check the inside. Still, she won't beat me; Mathrow's Telescope said so! Taking notice of the confusion on the faces of you and Elimval, Salvador explained that Mathrow was a legendary adventurer adored by all who also explored. And I found the magic telescope he used just being sold by some random peddler who visited my town. It's not your regular telescope; it'll show people what they need to see when the time is right. Years ago, it actually showed me exploring these very ruins, far from my hometown. I simply put it up to my eye like this... She casually brought the eyepiece to an eye... and suddenly gave an astonished shout. Oh my... You'll never guess what it showed me just now! It's the four of us, all smiling and laughing on the other side of the desert! Maybe we even solved the ruins' mystery! You were trying to cross the desert, weren't you? Then you've got nothing to lose by joining up with me! I even have a handmade map that'll show us the way through in no time! Erina's eyes glittered with excitement. It was true her knowledge would be helpful, and you felt obligated to repay her for her care. She also did not pry into your circumstances, so you felt she was trustworthy. Salvador was doubtful, but you readily voiced agreement. In retrospect it may have been wise to share his hesitance... ...... Are you sure we're headin' in the right direction this time? If you made another wrong turn, we're splittin' up for good! Salvador's irritation was natural. Erina's map lacked considerable detail, which hinted at the greater issue of her atrocious sense of direction. You suspected that quality contributed to her lengthy stay as much as her enthusiasm. To make matters worse, as she struggled to establish orientation, you encountered the Lightholders. Regardless of your immediate escape, they had confirmation you were near. All you could do was reduce your visibility as much as possible, keeping low and close to any walls available. I know for sure this is the right way! Besides, you never told me you were wanted criminals! I swear, if anyone should be upset here, it should be... Aha, look over there! We've made it! Erina pointed through the sandy veil at a crumbling gate. It was a section of the sprawling ruins she had yet to examine, fortunately situated in the middle of the shortest route through the desert. All right, here we go! Glancing above, you could see blue skies... and several dragons bearing Lightholders. It seemed they were waiting to strike once the ground forces found you, so you could not risk turning back despite entering unknown territory with a questionable guide. Gritting your teeth, you entered the passage into the labyrinth. Epilogue Exhausted by the constant ambushes and the swirling sands, you directed the party into a large temple. The layout was naturally unfamiliar, but you hoped there was a route you could use to circumvent the Lightholders' pursuit. For what felt like hours you meandered the corridors, climbed the numerous stairs, and rested in the alcoves, until Erina came to a sudden halt. She had noticed ancient text covering the walls, which she read with furrowed brow and welling enthusiasm. This is exactly what I've been looking for! It's all written here! Every last detail! And if it's true... She turned to look at you with new gravity. If we can reach a chamber to the south, there'll be a small stairway that leads to a hidden hatch in the ceiling. Salvador's expression turned grim. Sounds like a gamble to me. We know the Lightholders followed us inside, but we don't know if they decided to leave a bunch outside to patrol the place. If we get caught between them, we've had it. You agreed with Salvador, but the assurance in Erina's eyes had not wavered. Don't worry! All you have to do is trust me! ...... You moved towards the south as Erina directed, intentionally luring the Lightholders as you did. Finding the chamber and advancing up the staircase, you were given the perfect position to observe the comical sight of your foes barrelling through the tight corridor. Though that did little to calm your nerves, you still kept faith in Erina. Waiting until Azmira neared, you pushed against the stone covering to hear her gasp. You wouldn't dare! The doors opened. The passage of time had brought both the sandstorm and the daytime heat to an end, as now the chill of night and the rays of the moons flowed through the gap. Before long, the entire room was bathed in a calming, cleansing aura. Black of sin, gaze upon thyself. Thine identity be the opposite of fortune... Erina chanted a strange incantation, causing the black-robed woman to contort in agony. Urrragh! You were utterly confused by the turn of events. If she was the entity which had turned a proud civilization into ruin... Azmira is the forbidden remnant. Erina spoke solemnly, answering your unvoiced question. And just as that implies, she's nothing more than a shadow. That was what the words on the wall said. As you might expect, a polytheistic society would have many priests, and it was their custom that all of them undergo a purification rite to rid them of evil. However, the filth that washed off of them accumulated and eventually gained a will of its own. That was Azmira. She scoffed before continuing. Their culture might've been advanced, but it didn't change the fact they also had their fair share of fools. The wall proves they knew how to get rid of her, but they didn't. I guess they thought they could use her for something, but... she ended up slaughtering them. There were only just enough survivors to seal her away... The deity of which she spoke continued to writhe on the floor as her figure steadily faded. Gaaaaaaaah! The destructive force was facing her own demise. Her screams resonated throughout the ruins which also began to tremble. The trembling grew stronger and they began to crumble away... ...... Those stinkin' Lightholders are too stubborn for our own good. Salvador clicked his tongue. He was watching your foes from a hilly dune as they crawled out of the rubble in the distance. You were able to quickly climb through the hole in the ceiling back to the surface to escape disaster, but the Lightholders were trapped inside. There were some small towns not far from your position. If they weren't notified by the chaos, the Lightholders would certainly bring the fall of the ruins to the attention of the kingdom. It would not be surprising if soldiers were to come and investigate. Nordwyn was also out of luck as any potential favor she could have earned from the Empire was now as worthless as the desert sands. So what will you do now? Elimval asked Erina an impromptu query. Although she had succeeded in solving the mystery of the ruins, they, along with Azmira, no longer remained. What else? I'll write a book about this whole adventure! I'm sure it'll make for a real page-turner! Erina's smile was even brighter than the rising sun, and you returned one to her. Indeed, it was the very same moment she had told you she saw in her magic telescope not long ago... Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:The Forbidden Remnant